


A Start of Something

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word "Awkward" for challenge to slashthedrabble lj/dw</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Start of Something

To say it would be easy would be an understatement. They both knew that. Especially if you lived under the statement of ‘How hard can it be.’ With that said, they did try to overcome their own apprehensions.

It started in James’s house. It was the safest place to be. Richard sat on the sofa, a safe spot to be, finishing off his second beer as James returned to sit in the overstuffed flower patterned chair with his glass of chosen wine.

They had talked about this. Chosen that evening to try, but now that the time had come, there was a bit of unease, the unknown hanging over them.

“This is a bit awkward is in it?” Richard asked.

Taking a long slip of his wine then moving forward to place it on the table. “Not really, we just have to move on.” And with that James took his hand to the hem of his t-shirt with ‘Keep Calm and Carry On’, his motto in life, he pulled the shirt up and over his head and let it drop by the chair on the floor.  
He continued to work his belt loose and opened his jeans to shimmy down his legs.

Richard watched as he stripped in an air of confidence that he didn’t feel. He wished he still had some beer left to drink as he watched James get naked before him. Though his body was registering this in profound ways.

Sitting back in the chair James looked at his younger friend. “It’s not that hard to do Hammond.”

Richard nodded his head and wondered what he got himself into. He knew he was the one who started this, and again it was James taking the lead, showing him the way through it.

“Right,” he slowly acknowledged. “Easy, Peasy.” Standing up he started to unbutton his white shirt that he left hanging out of his jeans. He let it drop onto the sofa. Then he pulled his t-shirt of the waist of his jeans. Pulling it over his head, it too joined his shirt. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his legs and stepped out of them. He now stood naked in James’s living room.

“Come here,” James said quietly, directing Richard to him before he thought to much about what he was doing.

Pulling Richard to straddle his lap, he looked at the man that he was about to start an affair with. The one that had confessed he had feelings for him and over time said he wanted to try this.

Pulling Richard close, so their skin was against each other, their cocks gently rubbing as Richard settled against him. James held him close, taking in the scents that he always associated with Richard.

Richard moved to feel more comfortable, in being held by his friend, the one who over time always let him know he was safe. Slowly he relaxed against his friend knowing that James would guide him through this affair.


End file.
